


Waltz

by HomuraTheWitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Holding Hands
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraTheWitch/pseuds/HomuraTheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quiero decir lo que siento, pero no lo puedo expresar. Dime dónde lo puedo gritar. No sé de donde proviene esta tristeza ¿De dónde es que salió? Dime por favor, pues todo es confusión..."<br/>Una serie de drabbles basado en el reto 30 días de OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> El OC de APH México [María Itzel Fernández Hidalgo] me pertenece.  
> APH USA [Alfred F. Jones] le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Lo que parecía una tarde soleada y agradable se tornó fría y lluviosa para la sorpresa de los habitantes de la Ciudad de México. Mucho más para los que planeaban dar una vuelta en el Zócalo.  
Por suerte Alfred e Itzel había cargado sus abrigos, pero tal fue su infortunio que olvidaron los paraguas y terminaron empapados, con frío y refugiándose dentro de un Mix Up cerca de la plancha principal.  
Habían perdido su rumbo y a Alfred empezaba a gruñirle el estómago con hambre. Habían caminado por horas y cuando por fin se decidían a ir a tomar algo el clima los traicionó.  
Conforme la lluvia aminoraba, la gente volvía a las calles. Ambos salieron de la tienda de discos y comenzaron a caminar en busca de comida.

-Déjame morir aquí, Itzy... I can't do this anymore... Say to my people I love them- lloriqueaba Alfred, demasiado cansado para seguir caminando.

-Aguanta gringo, creo que estamos cerca de un McDonalds... Hey, sígueme el paso- gritó la morena por encima de su hombro cuando vio que la multitud dejaba atrás a su vecino.

Al ver que no avanzaba ni una pizca, se abrió paso entre la gente para alcanzarlo. En cuando encontró su mano, la tomó y tiró de ella para hacerlo caminar más rápido. Las personas protestaron a su paso por los empujones.

-Y yo que pensaba que New York era horrible- comentó el rubio al tratar de caminar rogando poder salir de ahí de una vez. Estaba demasiado agotado para aquello.

Una vez libres de el mar de personas, ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Honestly, tu casa es muy linda, pero God, it's a mess!- comentó Alfred señalando con el pulgar a gente.

-Gracias, lo sé. Te soy sincera, no sé de dónde salió tanta gente- Itzel se pasó una mano por su largo cabello para intentar sacudir toda el agua. Suficiente era el peso de este y el agua lo duplicaba haciendo que sintiera que una pesa colgaba de su cabeza.

Mientras caminaban en silencio Alfred notó que aun seguía tomado de la mano de su vecina por el sonido que hacían sus pulseras, a pesar de haber salido de la multitud. Pero... era un toque muy seco. La pequeña mano morena sostenía sólo la punta de sus dedos.  
Estaba algo fría, pero la fricción entre su mano y la de ella creaban un calor muy dulce. Se sentía agradable  
Quería liberar sus dedos para poder entrelazarlos con los de la nación que caminaba a su lado, pero no sabía como empezar, o que hacer.  
Solía hacerlo hace muchos años atrás, cuando ambos eran unas colonias y solían darse compañía a escondidas. Solían ir de aquí a allá tomados de la mano.

Después de unos segundos para darse valor, movió ligeramente su mano. En ese momento, Itzel se dio cuenta que aun iba de la mano con Alfred y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, lo soltó y trató de meter la mano en su bolsillo. Alfred fue más rápido y la atrapó de vuelta.

México alzó la mirada de golpe con la pregunta en sus ojos hacia él. Ambos se quedaron estáticos sin saber que decir y con las mejillas coloreándose de rojo.

-Creo... que el McDonalds estaba por acá- carraspeó Alfred, justificándose con aquello y tiró de la mano de Itzel.

Itzel caminó junto al rubio sin saber que decir o que hacer, simplemente lo siguió en silencio mientras su acompañante trataba de alzar una conversación torpe.

-...Espero tengan nuggets grandes. Normalmente sólo los ves en mi casa. Aquí están comenzando a prohibir las comidas chatarras en cantidades exageradas ¿Exageradas? Of course not! It's fine like that! Si no tienen del McFlurry que me gusta, I swear I'm going to throw this y te llevaré a Florida a tener un McHelado de verdad!- sentenció al final haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Eres un niño Alfredo- Itzel rió levemente ante el berrinche que había hecho por un helado que ni siquiera había probado y dio un ligero apretón a su mano.

-Well, la comida mal servida nadie lo perdona. Y tú lo sabes bien, ¡señorita experta de la cocina!- discretamente deslizó sus dedos entre los de la mexicana mientras hacía una reverencia con la otra mano y le lanzaba una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lo admito, tienes razón- contestó sonriendo hacia el suelo y dándole un ligero golpe con el puño en el hombro.

Atravesaron el Zócalo y caminaron a lo largo de la calle mientras columpiaban ligeramente sus manos unidas, cada vez acercándose más a la torre Latinoamericana. Aun mirando al suelo encharcado y con el único sonido de las cuentas de las pulseras de la mexicana, preguntó:

-No sabes ni a dónde vas, ¿verdad?

-No- admitió apretando la mano unida a la suya.


End file.
